O que me faz especial é você
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Hey, Sam. Você, alguma vez, se arrependeu de ter me dito sim quando eu me confessei a você? [...] E é por isso que hoje eu terei esta coragem de te pedir isso. [...] Seja o amor de toda a minha vida. [...] Essa história é tão fofa que quase derrete. Pertence a Butch Hartman.


**O que me faz especial é você...**

**Sinopse**

Hey, Sam. Você, alguma vez, se arrependeu de ter me dito sim quando eu me confessei a você? [...] E é por isso que hoje eu terei esta coragem de te pedir isso. [...] Seja o amor de toda a minha vida. [...] Essa história é tão fofa que quase derrete. Pertence a Butch Hartman.

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

Grandes histórias requerem planejamento... E eu me entedio facilmente escrevendo sempre do mesmo, então preciso me motivar mais!

...

(11/04/2019 00:13 AM)

Eu pretendia adicionar este enredo como um epílogo da obra 'Fantasmas Também Choram?' que eu fiz. Este seria o primeiro capítulo de uma nova fic que eu ainda pretendo iniciar, mas quero escrever atualmente só one-shot, mesmo.

Esta é uma boa oportunidade de demonstrar algumas coisas que eu pensei para essa obra... ^^

Finalmente, um fluffy cut-cut. Eu acho, pelo menos eu considero isso aqui um. =D

...

Pode existir algumas incoerências relacionadas com o período de graduação do mestrado e engajamento na profissão dela, mas eu peço que não se prendam muitos nos detalhes menos abordados nesta obra. Relaxe e aproveite o romance. ^.^'

...

**O que me faz especial é você...**

_**Epílogo**__: Por-do-sol banhado de paz_

_Aproximadamente dez anos no futuro..._

Estava ocorrendo uma festa. Uma congratulação pela conquista pessoal da almejada carreira que finalmente poderá desempenhar.

Este dia era especial. Essa semana foi a realização profissional de Jazzmine Fenton. Logicamente que este dia não seria descartado; ela foi festejar com sua família.

E obviamente que não seria uma festa qualquer, pois esta não se trata de uma família qualquer também... Eles são os Fenton! Os maiores caça-fantasmas de todos os tempos. E esse é o principal negócio da família.

Mas não era somente por causa disso. Está é aproximadamente a mesma data que o possível destino caótico de suas vidas poderia estar acontecendo... Desde que tiveram contato e conhecimento destes fatos, muita coisa mudou. Este período mudou... Com mentalidades mais maduras, determinações mais sensatas... Eles superaram tal possibilidade.

Uma nova vida que em nada lembrava o terror que este instante poderia ser. Tal sombra foi dissipada. Novos objetivos altruístas superavam desejos manchados que assolavam os corações inquietos do passado.

Esta chance de um novo futuro foi aproveitada e a felicidade enfim foi propagada.

Muito poderia ter sido diferente e ainda assim melhor, mas este foi o percurso escolhido e o caminho trilhado pela pura convicção e escolhas levou a estes instantes.

A comemoração é em um prédio com design 'futurista' e bem decorado. O mesmo possui uma enorme varanda com uma bela vista para este brilhante sol poente que demarcava o final deste dia e início de uma nova etapa na vida das pessoas ali comemorando.

Nuvens contrastavam plenamente entre a beleza e calmaria deste momento. Leves tons vermelho alaranjados ainda tingiam o céu... Mas a predominância já era a do azul celeste... Com um roxo suave e emergente, capaz de preencher toda essa pintura natural.

Este belo horizonte estava diante de um rapaz que estava um pouco isolado do tumulto e gritaria que a tal animada festa está propagando na cobertura do prédio atrás dele.

Afinal não era sempre que um prédio de luxo desses seria alugado para comemorar a futura carreira de uma graduada universitária.

Finalmente ela poderá desempenhar a profissão que ela sempre sonhou.

_'Que bom saber que ela conseguiu. Jazz sempre foi esperta e esforçada. E eu torço muito por ela para que dê tudo certo nesta profissão que ela tanto batalhou para alcançar. Hu-hu-hu. Até mesmo eu estou me formando! Só mais um pouco e eu a alcançarei. Logo eu, dentre tudo isso que... Un-un. Ahhh...'._

Este rapaz estava apreciando a vista compenetrado em tal monólogo de balanceamento dos fatos.

Ele estava relaxado. Respirando pacificamente o doce aroma de uma tarde tão irradiante de mérito e conquistas.

_'Que gostoso esse por-do-sol. Nhummm... O vento friozinho está começando... E eu não tenho agasalho, talvez seja melhor eu voltar e me juntar a eles. Afinal, eu não posso perder a festa irada que está rolando à minha inteligente e intelectual irmã. E também...'._

Este rapaz não percebeu, pois estava imerso dentro de tais análises e constatações atuais de sua vida feliz, que a porta divisória entre a agitação intensa, lá dentro do prédio atrás dele, e a varanda, a qual ele estava, foi aberta.

Por tal espaço arejado e bem decorado de forma moderna e elegante passou somente uma pessoa. E esta pessoa deparou-se com este jovem rapaz... Ele parecia relaxado e distraído com tudo que ocorria ao redor dele; somente curtindo a noite que se aproximava. Era divertido vê-lo assim.

Ela sorria ao notar o quão alheio ele estava do resto do mundo...

Com uma atitude brincalhona, e travessa como um felino prestes a pular em seu novelo de lã favorito, essa jovem mulher também 'pulou'...

Uma jovem de cabelos na altura das omoplatas o abraçou calorosamente pela retaguarda.

Mesmo após o susto inicial, o rapaz recobrou a compostura e voltou a relaxar, agora acompanhado de tal figura misteriosa a qual ele ainda não observou...

Ele não precisava se virar... Aquele jeito, aquele afeto e aproximação aconchegante; ele sabia quem era. O jeito sapeca e risonho que tal garota tinha ao alcance dele... A risadinha divertida no ombro dele.

Isso o fazia feliz demais, então ele não se confundiria ali.

"Aproveitando a bela vista? Ficar olhando para o horizonte é a nossa programação especial. Por que não me chamou? Você estar tão sozinho assim não deve ser divertido".

"Eu sei... Eu só senti vontade. Aqui fora estava tão atrativo que eu não consegui conter este impulso. E eu gostei da coloração do céu. É a nossa cor; quase noturna, mas ainda com o brilho do sol que nos acalenta e diz: 'amanhã eu volto para te cozinhar mais um pouco'. Tipo isso. Não é convidativos?".

Com mais uma gratificante risada divertida desta parceira neste agradável momento, ele decidiu olhá-la finalmente.

Parecia que o rapaz não a via há um bom temo, pela saudade transmitida pelo olhar dele. Não que eles não tivessem se visto antes nesta noite; ou em outras horas esporádicas e nem tanto restritas destes conturbados e agitados dias de pós-formatura e contratação da irmã dele, mas...

Enfim, ele só sentiu esta nostalgia porque isso sempre acontecia...

_Era algo bom. Um sentimento que sempre aqueceu a paixão entre eles. Essa era a prova de estarem apaixonados._

_'Ela está tão bonita... Bom, eu diria que eu também estou, então nada de me envergonhar agora'._

"Você está linda nesta roupa... E muito cheirosa, também".

"Oh, quanta lisonjeia de sua parte. Mas você já me disse isso hoje. Você está muito romântico... Eu deveria me preocupar por tanto elogio estar acobertando alguma coisa que você tenha feito errado? Tanta atenção é algo suspeito.".

"Un-un. Neste momento _você_ também deveria dizer: _'oh, você também está tão lindo e perfumado...'._ Ou algo do tipo. Sabe, para alegrar o ego do seu galante namorado aqui. Eu tenho _falta de confiança_ se estou te agradando, entende?".

"Até parece que eu diria algo assim... Mas, ok. Você está muito bonito. Hummm... E perfumado. Mas não deixe isso inflar demais o seu ego, já basta a cidade inteira te bajulando, 'Ghost Boy'.".

"Haha-ha. Ok, eu não vou me tornar esnobe. Tenho você para me ajudar a conter isso".

_Nuvens passageiras brincavam pelo céu quase escuro agora... E o momento isolado deles era algo incrível._

Lado a lado, eles aproveitavam a beleza natural deste anoitecer. E um pouco do calor e presença familiar mútua só agregava mais a este sentimento.

Eles se mantiveram abraçados assim por longos minutos...

Enquanto isso a festa continuava tão calma quanto... Não, não era calma. Mas também não era exagerada.

...

"Já faz quanto tempo...? Uns dez anos, mais ou menos?".

"Hum? Como assim?".

"Desde que nós começamos a namorar, eu quero dizer. Eu acho que é isso. Também seria por essa época que as nossas vidas teriam sido bem diferentes.".

"Você tem razão. Já faz bastante tempo".

"Não vou negar que não me lembro de toda a bagunça que foram aqueles momentos, mas eu sei que eu nunca teria imaginado que a minha vida seria desse jeito. Eu sequer sonharia com o quão repleto de tanta felicidade eu estaria neste dia-a-dia. Em grande parte eu devo à minha família, ao Tucker e a você. Um colossal pedaço desse bolo; eu tenho você e o seu amor, Sam".

"Hoje você está sendo o _'orador da classe'_. O que foi? Eu não vou conseguir te entender se você não falar abertamente, Danny. Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Você está preocupado com algo? Pois vou te dizer uma coisa... Você é incrível! Você não só faz parte da minha felicidade também, mas eu praticamente só consigo me imaginar com alegria se for com você. E isso não é uma ironia ou bajulação de minha parte. Eu acho que você foi a melhor combinação entre tudinho que poderia ter se encaixado na minha vida. Se é um momento meigo que você precisa, pode contar comigo".

_Eles nem perceberam agora como a noite estava silenciosa... Sequer parecia que uma festa estava ocorrendo instantes antes. Os barulhos estavam dispersos e a única batida sonora audível era a do ritmo de ambos os corações amorosos um pelo outro._

_"Eu te amo..."._

_"Eu te amo..."._

"Hu-hu-hu. E então, você está melhor agora, meu namorado romântico? Depois de me fazer confessar meus sentimentos feito uma garota do ensino médio, o que você tem planejado para esta noite? Além da festa, é óbvio.".

"Eu não sei... Tudo está tão perfeito que não me sinto capaz de pensar em nada melhor..."

Com olhos carinhosamente direcionados para ela, Danny se aproximou um pouco mais de Sam. Tudo o que ele mais queria neste momento era registrar no fundo de seu coração o amor de sua vida naquele instante em torno dele.

"Hey, Sam. Você, alguma vez, se arrependeu de ter me dito sim quando eu me confessei a você? Desde aquele mesmo dia até hoje; você já pensou no porquê ter ficado do meu lado desde sempre? Mesmo que tenhamos sido chatos um com o outro as vezes... Mesmo com todo esse sufoco e turbulências dessa minha vida 'assombrada'. Hehe-he. Enfim, mesmo eu sendo tudo, menos um garoto normal. Você está feliz por estar comigo?".

"Desde aquele dia, até hoje. Mesmo nos piores momentos conturbados, ou quando você estava sendo um saco... E eu também. Mesmo nos dias tediosos e irritantes em que você me deixou irritada e chateada... Eu nunca poderei dizer o quanto tudo isso foi precioso para mim. O quanto ainda é... E o quanto isso cresce cada vez mais e mais. Acho que foi a melhor forma que eu poderia ter encontrado na minha vida para ser feliz. Aproveitando cada instantezinho ao seu lado... Com todos ao nosso redor. Do jeitinho que é tudo isso. Sim, eu sou feliz. Não me arrependo de coisa alguma. Sou muito feliz e satisfeita, obrigada.".

_Danny e Sam voltam a valsar no ar, como há dez anos atrás, em tal início de namoro. Eles estavam felizes e motivados por este clima da noite... Este era somente o momento deles, por algum motivo mais especial..._

_E esse motivo ficou mais do que evidente após eles voltarem até o chão da varanda... E Danny assumir uma postura piegas e clichê, mas repleta de significado._

"Sabe, Sam... Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse ter essa coragem desde os meus tempos de infância. Mas com você, eu sei que eu posso. Eu posso sonhar em navegar pelas estrelas neste céu azul ao nosso redor, eu posso me graduar e me tornar um grande multibilionário ou um simples fazendeiro rural... Ou eu posso dominar toda a Ghost Zone, junto da terra. Mas eu não posso mais falar, respirar ou pensar em mais nada que não inclua você junto. A minha vida tem você como um dos principais e insubstituíveis pilares de sustentação... E é por isso que hoje eu terei esta coragem de te pedir isso. Fica comigo, Sam? Pela nossa vida inteira; por todos estes momentos que se sucederão em nossa jornada neste mundo. Esteja sempre comigo, Sam... Seja o amor de toda a minha vida. Você aceita se tornar a futura Sra. Fenton/Phantom? Você quer ser a minha esposa...? Casa comigo, Sammy?".

Com fartas e alegres lágrimas nos olhos, Sam encara este jovem homem diante dela... E ela se lembra do tempo que ele era bem mais magricela e mais baixo, mesmo assim, ele ainda a pediu em namoro em um po-do-sol inesquecível.

E hoje ele renova este mesmo amor com tanta ternura e fofura... Tanto carinho e entrega.

Danny; _o seu Danny_, nunca vai mudar...

"Oh... E-eu. Eu quero! Sim, sim. Ai... Sim! Eu, é óbvio que aceito! Você é o amor de tantos momentos de toda a minha vida gótica, que eu não tenho outra escolha se não aceitar. Mais do que eu sempre sonhei. É do seu lado que eu quero viver toda a minha vida feliz!".

"Haha ha. Eu não sei o que te responder, agora. Eu... Eu posso te abraçar bem forte, minha noiva? Eu tenho muito medo de acordar agora e nada disso ser real...".

"Danny... Você não precisa pedir. Você agora, e sempre, pode sempre me abraçar. Meu noivo... Hu-hu-hu. Vamos nos casar! Danny!".

"Sim, sim, sim, sim! Oh, Sammy! Eu te amo tanto, querida... Vamos ser tão felizes juntos".

_Uma típica cena cativante... Ele abraçado a sua futura esposa. Ela abraçada ao seu futuro marido. E tudo isso começou com uma pequena chama reconhecida como 'melhores amigos'._

_Danny a pediu em casamento, surpreendendo-a imensamente. Mas esta não foi a única surpresa desta noite..._

Enquanto entrelaçados pelos braços e rodopiavam nesta varanda a luz do luar, mais uma conexão surgiu entre eles.

Sam segurou-lhe a mão e a levou até a própria barriga, alisando ambas as mãos de forma carinhosa e muito sentimental suavemente por ali. Um óbvio indicativo do que ela queria dizer para Danny.

"Eu estava pensando em esperar mais um pouco para te contar, mas esta é a noite perfeita para isso... Danny. Nós... Eu estou grávida, Danny".

Com mais um abraço emocionado, cheio de fortes beijinhos carinhosos na bochecha, pescoço ou onde pegava pela forma frenética... Danny a agradeceu, emocionado como jamais sonhara algum dia estar.

"Obrigado. Obrigado. Obrigado... Por ser tão incrível. Obrigado...".

_Muitas lágrimas foram derramadas por ele nesse breve diálogo. O que a induziu a ser contagiada por tal emoção, chorando também em seguida. Plantando pequenos beijinhos no topo da cabeça do novo 'papai fantasma' que havia se ajoelhado para fazer carinho no novo bebê que ainda está na barriga da mamãe chorosa, ela o respondeu._

"Obrigada, também... Por tudo, Danny".

_Com o céu estrelado e a forte claridade do luar, ambos estavam sendo embalados pela cantiga da noite e a brisa que dançava ao luar mais irradiante de suas vidas._

_Ambos os corações apaixonados..._

...

De trás das paredes e portas duplas de vidro, ocorria uma festa. Nesta festa havia alguns convidados. Principalmente familiares e amigos... Pessoas que eram próximas de Jazz. Este era o momento de festejarem por ela...

Mas já tem alguns minutos que a única coisa que as pessoas desta festa fazem é presenciarem a algo muito espetacular.

Eis que tais espectadores observaram todo esse desenrolar romântico e comemoravam entre si de forma silenciosa para não atrapalharem o momento... Filmagens e fotos também eram tiradas.

"Oooowwwwmmmm...".

Praticamente esta era a reação de todos.

"Mais uma gravação para o álbum de recordações deles". - Esta foi a vez do Tucker falar.

"E essa filmagem eu diria que é reservada ao espaço do álbum do matrimônio deles!". - Agora foi a vez da Jazz.

"Eu estou tão feliz pelo nosso menininho. Ele vai finalmente dar esse importante passo na vida!".

"É, Maddie. Eles serão muito felizes juntos... Eu me sinto orgulhoso de nós termos desempenhado o importante papel na vida deles como exemplo de humildade e figuras responsáveis. Isso certamente os orientou para este dia... E, ainda por cima, nós seremos oficialmente uma única e grande família!".

Maddie enxugava as próprias lágrimas ao constatar a felicidade não só da filha hoje por sua marca inicial na futura carreira, mas também por presenciar tal ato amoroso entre o filho e futura nora. Enquanto Jack estava sendo ele mesmo. Um pai sentimental e que amava tanto a própria família a ponto de recepcionar os pais da garota para este novo núcleo familiar.

E como eles também foram convidados e estavam tão emocionados quanto ao lado dos Fenton, eles também falaram... Nem tanto amigável assim.

"Quanta alegria... Que bom nos lembrar logo _desse fato_ tão impactante justamente neste momento tão especial e bonito à nossa princesinha".

"Eu fiquei sem palavras para descrever tamanha empolgação para que isso aconteça. Bom, a Sammie agora será uma linda e elegante dama casada. Então eu diria que isso ainda é uma boa coisa... E o rapaz é um bom e bonito homem. Ele fará a nossa filha feliz".

"Tem razão, Pamela. Vamos simplesmente comemorar pela felicidade de nossa filha... Por mais que seja um pouco precoce".

"Putz. Jeremy, Pamela. Vocês dois são muito ingratos com os Fenton. Eles nos receberam calorosamente! É uma imensa e maravilhosa satisfação que a nossa Sam esteja sendo tão bem acolhida em tal família amorosa! Sejam mais sensatos. Seremos agora uma única família, vocês gostem ou não. Que bom que a Sam herdou a minha forma de compreender as coisas de forma não esnobe".

A matriarca idosa, Ida Manson, repreendeu os integrantes da família por toda essa reação de desavenças para com os Fenton.

_Alheios a todo esse estardalhaço concentrado no 'show' que este futuro casal de noivos deu, Danny e Sam dançavam sozinhos e felizes a luz da lua em uma rara ocasião de céu estrelado visível mesmo entre nuvens e poluição que não os atrapalhava neste momento... Nada iria atrapalhar este instante aonde os corações se alcançaram._

E este foi o começo de muitas outras jornadas na vida desta família e amigos.

.

.

.

_**#Fim**_

...

_"Cuidado! Eu sou o Fantasma da Caixa... E eu quero ser convidado- Ouch! Isso arde, garoto fantasma! Eu voltarei em outro horário"._

.

.

.

_**Ou só o começo de mais uma etapa da próxima geração?**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

A Jazz queria ser uma psicopedagoga? Eu não tenho certeza... T.T

(11/04/2019 00:13 AM)

Fazer essa obra me deixou com o sentimento de "dever cumprido" para com este rapaz. O Danny, dessa realidade, sofreu bastante nas obras que eu fiz para ele... Todos eles merecem estes momentos felizes juntos! E este é o meu primeiro fluffy caprichado sobre este enredo...

...

Para quem quiser ver as minhas notas do autor planejadas antes de isso virar uma oneshot, eu deixarei aqui como 'curiosidades'.

(Antigas Notas Iniciais do Autor)

Dessa vez eu resolvi inovar, e muito, o meu estilo de escrita. E a maior (e melhor) novidade é o fato de começar esta história já pelo epílogo. Sim... Muitas vezes eu começo escrevendo de algum momento impactante 'randômico' da obra e seu decorrer gira em torno disso.

Mas não esta...

É. Pois é este é o final dela. Mas também seu ponto de partida. ^^

Bom, era para ter sido assim... XD

...

O que vocês acharam da minha atuação nesta narrativa? =^.^=

Comentários alegram o meu ânimo de escritor.

Força e alegria em sua vida!

:P

...

(24/03/2019 01:01 AM)

Independente de sua crença ou situação atual de vida; neste período da Quaresma Cristã, nós devemos repensar nas nossas escolhas e atos... Nós estamos passando por um tempo muito conturbado e turbulento, a nível global!

Fome, desavenças, inseguranças... Caos político, ético e social.

Morte... Atentados contra a vida e a paz! Eu não defendo partido político ou qualquer tipo de idealismo com este desabafo... Mas isso tudo tem que ser debatido em nossos corações. Sejamos mais bondosos e atenciosos para com a pessoa ao nosso redor.

Só uma pequena ação dessas já fará deste dia um momento muito melhor; talvez seja somente um 'bom dia' que a pessoa do seu lado mais precise ouvir neste momento.


End file.
